My Hero
by Kodomonomizu
Summary: Duo is a demon who was in love with an angel. This was forbidden so they were seperated. Now 2000 years later we get a glimpse of something odd going on between heaven, earth, and hell...oO? 1x2 3x4 5x? shonen-aimild yaoi in later chapters warning!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I secretly wish I did, I don't. *pout* ~__~  
  
"lalala" Speaking  
  
' lalala' My conscious speaking  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"What do you mean your not fucking around?!"  
  
"Exactly what I said"  
  
".but that's not possible."  
  
"No. It is possible, Duo. I'm an angel. You're a demon. This is forbidden."  
  
".but."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
He whispered this as he faded into the moonlight, dissolving from earth forever.  
  
"You will always be my hero."  
  
That was the last time I ever saw him.  
  
My Hero.  
  
~*Two thousand years later in some unknown part between hell and earth*~  
  
A hand waved in front of my face.  
  
"Duo, you're zoning again." Quatre poked me and I fell over.  
  
"Dammit Quatre! I was reminiscing about a long lost lover!" I barked sitting up.  
  
He looked at me funny.  
  
"Since when does a sex-demon have thoughts about past lovers?" He inquired raising an eye brow at me. "I mean, men and women drool over you and all you can think about is one person. Who are you and what have you done with the Shinigami?"  
  
"It's been over two thousand years and I'm still waiting for my hero." I blurted out without realizing that I had just told him one of my darkest secrets.  
  
'Dammit Duo!' I started muttering strings of violent cuss words incoherently and disregarded the odd looks from bystanders.  
  
"Just because you're a demon doesn't mean you can't settle down. I mean it. True you've done half the population in hell and another half on earth from some century or another, but it's been long enough. Just find someone and settle down."  
  
He was supposed to be on my side.  
  
I turned on him with my best puppy-dog face in centuries.  
  
".no.must.resist..NO! STOP! I'm already taken! TROWA!!!" He screamed desperately trying to avoid my angel-cute-demonic-stare. Whatever the hell that is. I'm scared to look in a mirror and find out.  
  
As if on command the Cyclops, oops, I mean Trowa came and encircled Quatre's waist and nibbled at his ear.  
  
I ignored their little love fest and continued staring , completely amused, by a shiny gum wrapper I'd just spotted near my feet.  
  
"You called kitten?"  
  
It spoke!  
  
"Yes. Don't you agree Duo here needs to settle down a bit and find someone?" Quatre inquired then turned on me just as I pounced on the gum wrapper.  
  
"Shiny!!"  
  
///_-;  
  
"Geez Duo, you'd think after all these centuries you could mature at least a little?" Quatre rolled his eyes at me. I grinned plainly amused with the shiny.  
  
"Did you say something?" I asked as if I hadn't heard him.  
  
"Never mind." He seemed annoyed. "Well Trowa and I are leaving to.er.well.somewhere. See ya!" He quickly dragged Trowa away towards a closed off bathroom currently in the process of refurnishing. Yes let your perverted minds work and figure out for yourself their current status.  
  
To avoid the awkwardness of hearing them I decided to go to class. GASP! Yes, I'm THAT bored. The gum wrapper suffered enough and is in many pieces now. A sign that said 'Welcome to Hell' was spray painted as a doormat in front of Mr. Gouka's door. I took this as a welcome mat and entered the torture chamber for the next hour and a half.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Later that night)  
  
I really have no clue what time it is. All I know is that it's really dark and the moon is high in the sky. It was also warm and I could easily blend with the shadows cast against trees and bushes from the moon's light.  
  
I was about to try to remember the last time I saw him when I noticed a silver silhouette of a figure standing basking in the moon light arms outstretched in a silent thank you. I slipped into the shadows cautious now that someone was trying to steal my private time. They didn't seem to notice me and soon they dropped their arms and turned around.  
  
It was a male, now apparently wearing black spandex shorts and a loose earth-toned shirt. He started walking down the path nearing me, but not seeing me in the shadows.  
  
'He's hot! Go talk to him!'  
  
"No! shut up! I don't even know this guy."  
  
'You still think he's hot though'  
  
"..."  
  
I couldn't see his face at all, but he looked somewhat familiar. Couldn't place where for the demon in me, but as he neared me he stopped abruptly as if sensing my presence and turned his body away from mine not letting me see his face in the moonlight.  
  
What came next surprised me.  
  
Angels aren't usually allowed to come down to earth often.  
  
Giant elegant white feathery wings spread from his back extending out as his chin lifted upward to the moon's silvery glow. With a small downward stroke he was in the air and in a wisp of foggy mist he disappeared. He had to be a high ranking guardian angel to be able to teleport, but what concerned me wasn't that. What has heaven planning that they needed to send down a high guardian angel down to soak up some moon-rays take a quick stroll and leave? What is this? Vacation season?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone! Enjoyed so far I hope? I already have part of the second chapter already. Review and tell me what you think of it sofar and comments or suggestions! Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
~*Kodonomomizu*~ 


	2. I'm confused

My Hero  
  
(Beware: Strong Relena bashing)  
  
Chapter 2: I'm confused...  
  
I sat there dumbfounded and rather worried. First Quatre tells me I have to 'settle down' and now there are angels on earth on vacation. Modern times are seriously creeping me out.  
  
After that I decided I didn't want to risk being found and purified by one of these angels or captured so I decided to leave. My perverted half was daydreaming about this new angel and what he'd be like and my other more common sense was wondering if he was going to teleport in front of me and pull out a K47 and blow my brain to bits as he cackled and took my head to a bar to gambol with. However, that didn't happen and once again I found myself home, and alone. This sucks.

* * *

God paced around his office. Heero was late. He'd been down to earth without permission and he was in trouble. Finally a messenger angel opened the door and announced Heero's arrival. Heero walked in with the same sullen expression on his face. God gave in. It was a sad forgotten face stronger than the puppy face.  
  
'Now is when I wonder whether wipping his memory was a good thing or not.' God thought.  
  
"Heero." He started straightening himself up. "Where have you been?" he asked though It's kinda pointless since God knows everything.  
  
"Earth." Heero replied not moving.  
  
"Well I know that, but why?" Another rhetorical question on God's part.  
  
"I wanted to." Heero replied monotonously. This wasn't getting very far.  
  
"Alright...now don't do that again unless you have permission to. Alright?" God told him.  
  
"Yes, God."  
  
"Please, call me father."  
  
"I have no father." Ouch. God's eye twitches.  
  
"I am your father and have always been, my son."  
  
"I was born from the stars. I have neither father nor mother." 'It's these times I REALLY wish I could just jog his memory just a little bit, but I musn't give into temptation...must not give into temptation...' God chanted in his head.  
  
"I am leaving now." Heero said as he eased out of the door.  
  
"Alright, bye." God said still immersed in his thoughts and waved a hand at the departing angel.  
  
Heero slumped against the door.  
  
"God, this is harder than it looks. Something is down there that you don't want me to find. Why is it that all the other angels go down to help people and I don't?" Heero muttered. "I feel blank and empty. There is something down there I know that can heal my emptiness. Please, I want to go down and find it. Please." Heero sighed as his head and shoulders slumped forward.  
  
From the other side of the door where God was listening in, God sighed.  
  
"Alright son, go seek what you desire..." God said as God slumped against the door.  
  
"Thank you." Heero said as he stood, spread his wings and disappeared.

* * *

Now to Hell:  
  
"Dorthy! Where are my pink sandels! I need them!" Relena barked from her throne. Dorthy rolled her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Coming your royal highness..." She said with so much enthusiasm as she entered Relena's throne room of hell. (Get it? Throne room of hell in hell? Haha. gets hit with frying pan by wufei. 'baka onna!') "Here you are"  
  
"Dorthy are you rolling you eyes at me? You know I must look my best when I am queen." Relena stated. "I would like our delegates to know I am a worthy queen."  
  
"More like wealthy queen" Dorthy muttered. She hated this job, but the pay for it was incredible because no one would take the job. She considered resigning herself a few times when there were issues with the nail polish. C'mon! This is Hell for crying out loud!  
  
There was a knock on the door and the delegates Triez and Zechs entered.  
  
"What a hell of a day milady." Triez stated.  
  
"You look glorifying my queen." Zechs commented in a smooth voice as Relena's eyes fluttered.  
  
"Oh don't flatter me, you two. I have a job for you. It's hard, difficult and could risk your very existence as demons in my service. Are you up for the job?" Queen Relena said from atop her throne.  
  
"Of coarse milady. There is no job to big for us." They said in unison and looked at one another choking back laughter.  
  
"Good." Queen Relena said ignoring them. "There is news of the fallen angel Heero Yuy coming back to earth. I want to find him and bring him to me unspoiled and unharmed. Got it?" She said in a commanding tone.  
  
Everyone, (and I mean everyone: Heaven, hell and earth) knew of Queen Relena's obsession with Heero Yuy. Those who hadn't met Relena envied and those who had pitied him. Zechs and Triez winced.  
  
poor yuy...  
  
"Yes ma'am we will go and retrieve him for you." They bowed and left the room.  
  
"See Dorthy? The pink sandals did work." She smirked at her as Dorthy growled.  
  
"I will go make dinner now." Dorthy said to get out of this monster's presence.  
  
"Very well. Be off." Queen Relena said and flipped her hair and smoothed her dress on the pink throne and began listening to Backstreet boys and spice girls on her pink cd player.

* * *

Authors note: Will Heero be caught and taken as Relena's slave? Where is duo? What will Triez and Zechs find on earth? And what's taking Quatre and Trowa so long?! Find out next time on another exciting chapter of 'My Hero'!!  
  
Woot! Go cheesy lame advertisements! Please Review!  
  
Kodomonomizu 


End file.
